To many goodbyes in our lifetime
by GEEKS FOR THE WIN
Summary: Hermione disappeared for four year, without contact to anyone of her past, All she left behind was a note of 'goodbyes.' But now she has returned, and a certain Weasley is more than happy of her return. Will they ever announce their feelings for each other and will there be love in the air? Fred and Hermione : PLease give it a chance!
1. it's a new dawn, it's a new day!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognise, I am just using the Characters of 'JK'S' great mind for my own and hopefully your entertainment.

Summary: Hermione disappeared for four year, without contact to anyone of her past, All she left behind we a note of 'no goodbyes.' But now she has returned, and a certain Weasley is more than happy of her return. Will they ever announce their feelings for each other and will there be love in the air?

Rating- T

Warning- FRED IS NOT DEAD IN THIS STORY! EVERYONE ELSE WHO DIED IN THE ORIGINAL BOOKS ARE :'( X SORRY...

A/N- So this is a new story... I haven't given up on my other ones, they are all on my memory stick, I just haven't got my Laptop fixed to be able to upload the, so i used my friends laptop to write you this in the mean while. Sorry, rambling again.. On with the story my jubbly's! X

As the sky turned a stormy red, blazed with fiery oranges, the last songs of the day birds faded. It was pleasantly warm, the browning felids were scattered with crisp leaves fallen from surrounding trees. A breeze rippled the delicate blades of thin, curving grass, grouped in hundreds of thousands. It was calmed peaceful, relaxing.

A soft pop could be heard, loud enough to startle the starlings from the trees far out. It had come from the distance, towards the plague of trees of which littered the horizon. A young woman appeared from what appeared to be thin air. She wasn't dazed with her sudden appearance; it just seemed natural to her. She was small and petite, with long locks of caramel honey curls, reaching the bottom of her back. Her eyes shone with wisdom much beyond her eyes, encircled with a chocolate delicacy. There was no denying that this witch was beautiful.

A small smile slowly spread from her rosy, full lips to reach her eyes as she took in her surroundings. Getting a firmer grip on her small beaded bag, she began to trek towards the end of the field to her right. Perched on the edge of the field stood a four storey, oddly shaped house. It leant to its side, as though it was about to topple over. To the eye, this building hardly seemed suitable to deem safe. But this was no ordinary house.

Inhabited by magical beings, the house had many untold mysteries within. This house held memories, precious... both joyful and sad, but all important. Countless months, weeks, days with the loved ones inside. The loved ones that the brunette woman hesitating towards it hadn't spoken to or seen in four painfully long years.

She hadn't meant for it to be this long, really. She had missed them terribly, as you would miss your closest family members. She just couldn't face it, face the new beginnings, face the healing, the funerals and be surrounded by the death. She had to go away for a while, to get her head around it, around the loss of her parents, around the death of her friends, around the path of destruction and the holes left in so many hearts. She herself had been forced to leave her childhood behind and grow up to fast; too quickly... nobody should be forced into that. Nobody should be deprived of that. But she was, and she couldn't take it. After the fall of the dark lord, the celebrations began. She took this as her chance.

Leaving a note for those she was leaving behind, she glanced back at the castle that had been her home for seven years.

_Dear Harry, Ron, Ginny... whoever reads this first. _

_I have some things to explain. _

_Firstly, i need to apologise. You must all understand that this is not your fault, any of you. I have to do this for me, to give me time to think, to grieve, and to stay sane. I know i am being selfish, after the loss of so many... but you're not loosing me, i would never leave you. _

_Secondly, Harry, You don't know how proud i am of you. When we met in our first year, you were the small, skinny boy, full of untold secrets. If you were to tell me back then that i would someday fight alongside you to save the world, i would have laughed in your face... but we made it, and you changed me... you and Ron. Along the way i have watched you and Ron grow, become men... and it has been an experience that has made us who we are today... some may say the golden trio... but we really are a family, and i would like to see anyone who could break bonds as tight as ours. Ron, do you remember the first time we met... on the train, with dirt on your nose, your laces untied and your hair a mess... we didn't start of very well... but now look at us. You are truly a friend like no other. I won't talk about what happened in the chamber of secrets, but i will remember it always. _

_Ginny, you have always been there when i needed you... you were never one to let me down. And for that i thank you. I will always love you... always. Promise me that when you read this, you will stop them from looking for me... I'm not ready to face everyone yet. Oh, and Ginny... Don't give up on him, not yet... you know what i am on about. _

_To everyone else, Molly and Arthur, Bill and Fleur, George and Fred, Charlie, Percy... everyone..._

_Don't waste your time on me... Forgive and start over, re build and remember... we will never forget those that have left us... Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Dobby, Mad eye... so much loss... too much death. _

_I will miss you all, but I'm not going to say goodbye, we have said too many in our lifetimes, we have been through too much for our age. I will be back but you need to promise me that you won't come looking for me until i am ready. This isn't the last time you will see me, i owe you that much, I'll be back, but for now, i just need time to begin to heal. Don't cry Ginny, Harry, don't leave it until it's too late, Ron... Move on, don't wait for me. _

_I won't say good bye, just see you in a while... please don't hate me for doing this. _

_With love _

_Hermione. Xxx _

She hadn't regretted what she had done; she had done it for the best, but now, as she approached the burrow, she suddenly felt a belt of nerves overcome her. As she neared the oak door, she wondered how they would take the news that she was back after four years of no contact. She sighed to herself. _Only one way to find out._

Reaching the peeling brown door, Hermione rapped her knuckles on the wood. From inside, she heard the low buzz of voices and the shuffle of feet. The shadow of a person appeared through the window next to the door and a click of the door lock sounded. The door swung open, revealing a red haired, young witch with a shocked expression up her face.

There was a silence, stretching out the seconds until they felt like hours. Finally Ginny recovered herself, and flung herself at Hermione, colliding with her body, almost knocking her over.

"Oh Merlin, It's really you!" Ginny whispered, with her mouth still wide open.

"Yeah, It's really me..." she replied and relaxed into Ginny embrace.

"You. Have. To. Answer. To. Me. I. Have. So Many. Questions!" Ginny sobbed, releasing Hermione.

"I know, I will answer everything Ginny, I swear-..."

"Who is it Ginny?" Shouted a voice from the front room.

"You are going to want to come and see her for yourself George." Ginny shouted her voice cracking.

A scramble of feet could be heard, and twelve faces appeared at the door, each held a shocked expression upon their person.

A/N- SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER, I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU LEAVE ME WITH A REVIEW... IT WOULD MAKE MY DAY AND I WILL TRY AND WRITE FASTER?! XXX LOVE YOU JUBBLY'S! : )


	2. Brocken strings behind a mask!

Disclaimer- No change there...

Warning- No offence to any Ron fans here... i do like him but for the story he is going to act like a big dick... you have been warned! Contains Swearing! : )

A/N- HIYA! I would like to say A HUGE THANKYOU to everyone who took the time to review the story! : ) here is ANOTHER chapter for you to hopefully enjoy! X

_**Previously in 'Too many goodbyes in our lifetime'... **_

"_**Who is it Ginny?" Shouted a voice from the **_front_** room.**_

"_**You are going to want to come and see her for yourself George." Ginny shouted her voice cracking. A scramble of feet could be heard, and twelve faces appeared at the door, each held a shocked expression upon their person. **_

...

Each face slowly moved through a mixture of emotions. Shock, confusion, relief, happiness, shock again... The emotion in their eyes was overwhelming.

"Um, hi guys..." Hermione mumbled uncertainly.

Another silence overlapped the first and wide eyes stared her down. Suddenly Molly threw herself past the huddle of bodies and tucked Hermione into a swaddling hug.

"Hermione dear, we have all been so worried. Where have you been?" she cried out.

"I'm s-sorry Molly! It's a long story..." she replied as the older woman released her and took a step back.

"One, I'm sure, we all want to hear Hermione." Hermione turned and saw a tall, balding man. Arthur... He pulled her into a one armed hug and patted her lightly on the back. "We have all missed you!"

"I know, and I- I'm sorry."

At this point, it seemed that most of the people at the door had recovered from their standstill, as everyone rushed forward to hug the young witch. Bill was the third to reach her and pulled her into one of his bone crushing hugs.

"It's good to see you 'mione!" he said as he released her from his grip. She smiled at him as she gave fleur a quick hug. She spotted a small bundle in her arms...

"You- You had a baby?" Hermione cried out at Fleur. She flashed Hermione a beaming smile and nodded.

"Meet little Sasha!" Bill said, putting his arms around Fleur's waist and resting his chin upon her head.

"Congratulations guys, I'm sorry i wasn't here to see..." she trailed off as she was pulled into another hug. This time she looked up and found a mop of raven hair and a pair of bright green eyes looking back down at her. "Harry..." she sighed and relaxed into his chest.

"Hey 'mione... missed you." He chuckled, letting her go and examining her for any signs of harm. "Are you ok though?" he asked with a serious face.

"Missed you too... and I'm fine. Honestly." She encouraged when he rolled his eyes at her.

"Hermione!" she heard Charlie call, and she turned to go over to him.

"Hey Charlie!" she smiled as he slung his arm over her shoulder.

"We missed you Hermione, where have you been... wait, first meet Grace, my girlfriend." He directed her over to a small witch, looking bewildered by the commotion. She had deep black hair and bright blue eyes, a kind smile on her face.

"Hi, you must be Hermione!" she held out her hand, which Hermione gracefully took. "I'm Grace Cannon."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you and know that at least now Charlie had someone to put him in his place!" she joked. Grace chuckled and Charlie shouted a 'hey, no fair Hermione, I'm not as bad as the twins'. She laughed and turned to the next person behind her. Percy smiled politely at her.

"It's good to see you again Hermione!" he said. "Do excuse me, but i have to leave for work urgently, as i don't want to be late."

"Its fine Percy, it's nice to see you too..." and with that he turned on the stop and left. Hermione felt two pair of arms engulf her into a huge bear hug and she didn't have to look up to know who it was. "Hi Fred, Hi George!" she exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Hey Hermione."

"Good to see you again."

"Everyone was going crazy when you left."

"Wasn't a good time..."

"Never the less..."

"Your back now!"

"So we can stop you,"

"From leaving again!"

"Did you miss us?"

Once they paused for breath, Hermione was able to talk.

"Of course i missed you guys, i am sorry for leaving. I know it wasn't a good time, but i had to do it... and there is no need to stop me again because i won't be leaving again!" she looked at them to find them both beaming down at her. "Now if you could release me so i can breathe properly again, that would be helpful!"

The both let go of her, chucking at her reaction.

"So, 'mione, come and say hello to Ang!" George said, as Angelina came up behind him.

"Hey, Good to see you again Hermione! The Weasley's never stop talking about you!" Angelina said softly to Hermione.

"Thanks, it's great to see you too!" she replied warmly. She had always liked Angelina. Angelina turned to George.

"Your mum wants you hunny." She said, dragging him over to Molly. Hermione looked at Fred with an amused look and saw that his expression matched hers. He had changed slightly since she had last seen him. She noticed that his body strained against his t-shirt and he had longer hair now, which he left floppy, strands falling into his eyes. She noticed him looking at her and she turned away blushing. _Why was she blushing?_

Hermione glanced over at Ron, who was stood staring at her with a glare plastered on his face. Hermione freed herself from the small crowd and walked over to him.

"Ron?" she questioned. He continued to glare down at her, lips unmoving.

"Ron, i can explain..." she tried again.

"Explain what Hermione," he started with a raised voice so that everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him. "Explain how you abandoned us? Left us to cope alone? Let us have one more burden to carry with worrying about you? You're selfish and cruel... i thought we had something. I thought, in the chamber of secrets? But i guess that doesn't matter now then... we just forget about it, right? Your pathetic, you think it was easy for the rest of us? I can't even stand to look at you... you abandoned us..." Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she fought to keep them back.

"Ron, it's not like that... i had to do it, i never abandoned you-.."

"Save it for someone who gives a fuck about you Hermione." He spat out at her. She couldn't stop the tears pouring down her cheeks. Behind her, the uproar began.

"Ron!" shouted Bill, Ginny and George at the same time. Charlie and Fred stepped forward, protectively behind Hermione. Mrs Weasley was trying to calm down a seething Ron.

"Ronald Weasley, Take yourself away and calm down... We just got Hermione back, and the first thing you do is have an outright argument." She shouted. Hermione just stood there, looking at Ron, willing for him to understand. No such luck.

"Well, she deserves it... nobody else abandoned us. We all stuck together so why does she have the right to wonder on in here and pretend that she didn't walk out on us..." he argued, looking furiously at his mother.

"Ron..." Charlie warned.

"Fine, if you want to play happy families then be my fucking guest... but do expect me to join in to celebrate the arrival of the pathetic Hermione Granger who betray us all and left us stuck in this shitty mess to go and 'find herself'..." with that he stormed out of the garden and up the stairs of his house. Hermione stood, frozen to the spot. Tears escaped her eyes and slide carelessly down her cheeks. Everyone was silent behind her.

"Hermione?" Ginny was the first to speak. "Hermione, he didn't mean it!" she tried to comfort her. It was no use.

"Don't worry Ginny, I know he men't every word of it... and he was right. I did leave you all... I was selfish and cruel and i did betray you." She muttered.

"Hermione. You didn't betray us... and you most certainly are not selfish and cruel..." Harry began.

"Harry don't... Don't avoid the truth..." she sobbed.

"Hermione dear, let's go inside, i feel a storm brewing." Molly said tenderly and the others muttered in agreement. Harry and Charlie each took one of her arms and lead her inside. Harry patted her on the back sympathetically and sat her down in one of the miss matched chairs by the window.

"Thanks." She croaked out as the released her.

"Tea... Yes, tea!" Fussed Molly as she hurried off to the kitchen.

"I'm going to go and try to talk to Ron." Bill offered and after a few nods, he began up the stairs.

Hermione looked around her and for the first time in four years, she felt her stomach warm up. Each face hid the hurt and sorrow of each soul. She knew of the ache that lingers in the depths of the heart and there is no way to ease the pain... the best you can do is mask it was a brave smile. The destruction left its path through many families... many homes... many communities. But now, it felt as though the hole in her heart was slowly, very slowly starting to heal.

George was holding a bouncing baby girl, Angelina at his side cooing over the child... Charlie sat on the sofa with Grace tucked into his side, her head resting on his chest... Harry was talking intently to Arthur, whilst holding a ginger haired Ginny around the waist... Fleur had gone out to help Molly... Fred sat with the Daily Prophet, not really reading the words, his mind somewhere else. She looked around at their masks and still, sometimes each one of them would let the mask slip... just for a few seconds... and she would be reminded again of the endless suffering. She shook her head slightly, her eyes stung as fresh tears brimmed. She turned towards the window.

Rain had begun to splatter the window, leaving droplets behind to trail down the glass. She had always been told that whenever someone had done something wrong in the world, it would rain. She knew it was a lie from the first moment she had experienced hurt and hate. She had seen too much hurting and too little rain in her life time. She liked the rain... the sound of it, the delicacy of it... the way it would hide your tears... yes, she liked the rain a lot.

She was lost in thought until a startling cry could be heard from upstairs. Harry stood up and began up stairs. Hermione looked at Ginny with a confused expression.

"It's Teddy." She explained. "After the w- war, Harry got custody of Teddy."

Hermione nodded her head in understanding and her forehead creased a little at the memory of Teddy's parents. As she looked around, she could see many faces matching hers. Even four years later, the subject of death was one that was not talked of very often then obviously, Hermione thought.

"So Hermione, tell us... Where have you been?" Charlie asked after a moments silence... and suddenly all eyes were on her.

A/N HI GUYS!

So there you have it, chapter two is up!  
-sorry for any spelling issues!  
- I know it was kind of depressing... but its ment to be... i think! : )  
- I know there hasn't been much of Fred and Hermione, but you're going to have to be patient!

_**Chi-tanda**_

_Thanks for the review! I hope i don't come across as desperate; i was just excited about the story... sorry if it bothers you. I take you opinion into consideration and just for you, i dumbed down on the caps lock! : ) thanks for reviewing! _

_**rattychipmunk**_

_Thanks for the awesome review and the compliments! Made my day: ) i hope you liked the chapter! Thanks again! X _

_**georgeweasleygirl27**_

_Thanks for the review... love the name by the way! I'm all for the sexy Weasley twins! Whoop whoop! : ) _

_**xxBlacksxxDaughterxx**_

_Thanks for the cool review, it really encouraged me! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D _

_**TheAngelOnYourRight**_

_Hi, thanks for the review! Sorry about the bragging part but i love hearing what you guys think! : D loved the review and I'm glad you liked it! _

_**PumpkinHallow4814**_

_Ha-ha! Your review did make me chuckle! I'm glad you liked it! Did you like this one, or was it not as good as you thought it could have been? Love it if you could let me know but please be honest! Thanks again! X_

_**EmilyMoo23**_

_Thanks for the awesome review! Yours made me laugh the most and i loved it! Your chanting defiantly helped! : D loves the name tooooo! Hope you enjoyed this one :) _

_**iLoveRomance2o11**_

_Thanks for giving me a review! It really encouraged me to write faster! XD Guess what... I love romance toooooo! High five! : ) xx_

_**dark stunt girl**_

_Hi, thanks for the encouraging review! I love that you love the story XD I'm glad you think it's good and i will use your support to help me through the next chapter, he he! Xx _

_So thanks to everyone who followed the story! I would love it if you could drop me in a review! X thanks: D _

_p.s if you could give me any suggestions of stories to read that would be helpful! X_


	3. Heart in a head lock x

Disclaimer- Okay, I don't receive any money from this, just satisfaction.

A/N- HELLO AGAIN! So, i hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and i am thankful for the reviews, they made my day! I have to say how sorry i am for not updating! SORRY! :L xx ENJOY...

_**Hermione nodded her head in understanding and her forehead creased a little at the memory of Teddy's parents. As she looked around, she could see many faces matching hers. Even four years later, the subject of death was one that was not talked of very often then obviously, Hermione thought.**_

_**"So Hermione, tell us... Where have you been?" Charlie asked after a moments silence... and suddenly all eyes were on her.**_

Hermione looked up at him and hesitated. "Well, I- I... Urmmm..." she was lost on what to say when Molly came through the door supporting many cups on a tray levitated in the air before her.

"Tea for everyone." She muttered, fussing around the room, handing everyone a cup. Hermione took hers and thanked Molly as she took a small sip of the warm liquid.

"So Hermione." Molly said. "Have you started telling us about where you have been yet?"

"Umm, no..." she muttered. Molly gave her an encouraging smile. "Well um... well where do i start?"

"How about when you left the letter..." George suggested with a small smile.

"Ok, well... after the war was done and Harry defeated Vol- Him... everyone was celebrating... I mean, I tried to be happy, but it was like a piece of me was dead. I just couldn't bring myself to look at the faces of the people who had lost, at the battered remains of Hogwarts, our home... It was as though i was gone inside. It hurt so badly, like i was feeling the death that was cursed upon us. I'm not saying that nobody else felt the way i did, in fact i know you all probably felt like that, but i couldn't cope with the pain and aching within me... i knew i needed to be away from it all for a while. I needed to distance myself from the holes left behind, or mine wouldn't start to heal. I know that it was selfish, but i couldn't stay and act like it was all ok." She paused to look at each face in the room. Several looked as though they understood; others looked pained at the memories.

"So, i decided to leave for a while, i didn't mean to go for this long, but every time i went to come back, I put it off or stopped myself... So I went and left you the note... i didn't know what else to do and I didn't want to say goodbye face to face, but i didn't want to just disappear!" she said quietly.

"It's ok dear; we all understand... we were worried none the less though." Molly said warmly. Hermione smiled at her and gulped down another sip of the hot tea beside her.

"So what happened when you left?" Ginny pressed on.

"Well, i kind of wondered around for a while, unsure of where to go... i stayed in a few pubs and inns but i still felt no different." She said softly, hesitating to carry on. "I decided to go t- to Australia."

"Isn't that where your parents are?" Ginny asked softly.

"T-they were t-there... but i spend four m-months looking for them, a-and then..." Hermione let another tear slide down her cheek.

"It's ok Hermione, you can tell us..." Molly encouraged, but Charlie shook his head softly.

"It was bad news right?" he muttered quietly.

"Yeah."Hermione nodded, "They were k-killed in a car crash two months before..." she trailed off. Molly let out a gasp and came forward to pull Hermione into another hug, soothing her.

During this, Fred was sat very quietly in the corner of the room. He looked down at his hands and realised he had them clasped tightly together. He slowly loosened them, looking up at Hermione. She looked so pained, as her tears spilled down her face. He remembered back to when Ginny came rushing over to them at Hogwarts, crying her heart out and showed them the note Hermione left. He had felt crushed. He didn't want to lose her too...

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to." Ginny muttered, rubbing small circles on Hermione's back.

"No, I-It's fine, well... i travelled for a while; France, Spain, America... just w-wondering, searching... i don't have a clue what for, but It j-just felt right." She sniffed and turned to the window. "I met Malfoy. He, urm... He was ok... he was travelling too, getting away from his past i guess." Charlie and George snorted at Draco's name. Hermione shot them a look that plainly said 'back off'.  
"He saved my life George. He's change, I'm sure of it."

This caused Fred to look up sharply and stare at Hermione. "What do you mean 'saved you'?" he questioned with a frown.

"I mean he saved me." she repeated again.

"What from?"

"Urm, there were some people who still supported Voldemorts...," everyone winced, "...ways. They must have recognised me and they came after me but Draco helped me and we got away."

Fred's frown deepened. She said it so plainly, as though i didn't affect her any more, the thought of getting chased by ex- death eaters. Maybe it didn't, after all she had been on the run for a whole year. She called Malfoy by his first name... why would she do that if it wasn't true, if he hadn't changed? He hadn't realised she had carried on speaking.

"Anyways, we travelled together for a few weeks, here and there. We went separate ways after a while... i have heard from him a few times... but..." she sighed.

"Did i just hear that right...? You have been travelling around with Malfoy?" Harry muttered, re-appearing at the bottom of the stairs, his hand attached to that of a small boy, no older than four, whose hair was a bright shade of royal blue. Teddy...Hermione smiled. Remus and Tonks would have been so proud of the adorable boy stood in front of her, half hidden behind Harry's leg.

Ginny smiled softly and patted the chair next to her. "You want to sit next to me Teddy?" she asked. The small boy nodded his head slightly and shuffled over to Ginny's seat, hopping on next to her.

"This is Hermione, Ted, You going to say hello?" Harry said, sitting on the floor in front of the boy, pointing at Hermione. Teddy mumbled something that Hermione couldn't quite hear, but she smiled anyway.

"Hello Teddy, aren't you a handsome little man." She said softly, her voice rough from her previous batch of tears. Teddy shot her a heart melting smile before hiding behind Ginny's arm.

"He's awfully shy, your lucky you ever got a smile... he doesn't so much as look at a stranger... not that you're a stranger, i mean... you know, to him... urgghhh." Ginny exclaimed.

"Don't worry Gin..." she sighed at the sight of her word muddled friend.

"Anyway, why an earth was you with Malfoy?" Harry pressed on.

"Not this again, look, we will answer you in a minute Harry; let the woman finish what she was saying before..." George joked.

"Urgh, fine..."

Hermione gave George a small glare but continued none the less. It felt good to get it all out; she had held it in for so long.

"Well, that was basically it for a while... i would travel to a place, find a room to stay in for a few weeks, get a temporary job, meet new people, eat , sleep and move on. A few days ago, i just stopped... i don't know... just stopped in the middle of the day and decided that i needed to see you all. So here i am." She glanced at each face. "I don't want to push you into letting me back... i know i hurt you all... i just, i needed to see home again..."

Molly looked as though she wanted to cry. "AWW, Hermione... You know you're always, always welcome home here..." she cried and stood to go back into the kitchen. Hermione sent her a look that said thanks.

Silence. It lasted for a few minutes before Sasha began to whine and Fleur came over to take her from George. Most of the people were listening to the patter of the rain against the windows, others staring, analysing Hermione's features and facial expressions. Fred perhaps the most. He didn't hide the fact that he was staring at her, trying to remember the time that she stopped being the 'know it all' granger and became a woman that he now admired. She looked tired, her eyes red and puffy from the tears track stains on her cheeks, a small purple patch under each eye. He wondered when the last time Hermione slept was. She had grown a lot in the time she had 'been away'. Her figure developed, curved and petite. Her hair was swept to the side, its locks falling messily around her person.

He hadn't realised that his name was being called until he felt a shove against his shoulder and an elbow in his rib. Snapping his head around he was faced with a mirror image. George.

"Huh? What?" he asked. George rolled his eyes but repeated himself.

"I said, do you want to come back with me to check the shop before dinner?"

"No thanks, you go... i don't feel too good." He answered, clutching his stomach for good measure. George frowned slightly before shrugging and standing up.

"Come on Ang..." he said, helping her up as they headed to the fire place. "See you all in a bit."

"Bye."

Harry was staring worriedly at Hermione. "You ok 'mione?"

"Yeah, why?" she said in a quiet voice. Fred felt a flutter in his stomach as she spoke. Ignoring it, he waited for her answer.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but you look like shit."

"Gee, thanks Harry." She said sarcastically with a small smile gracing her lips.

"You know i didn't mean it like that..." he muttered.

"I know... Don't worry, I'm fine." She reassured him. He looked still unsure but let it go.

"Watch you language Harry." Ginny scolded lightly. Harry sent her an apologetic look and rubbed Teddy's hair playfully, causing him to grin.

"So, Hermione... You hungry?" Charlie asked casually breaking the silence.

"Sure."

"Want to go pester mum for food?" he smirked.

"Charlie..." she attempted to frown but instead it resulted in a smile. She rose gracefully from her chair and gestured for him to get up too. He pulled Grace up with him and they wondered out into the kitchen together just as Bill came through the living room door.

"So, what did i miss?" he said with a clap of his hands, causing Fleur and Ginny to shake their heads smiling.

A/N: What do you think? The next chapter won't be as blah blah blah... but yeah... there you go! Would you be so kind as to leave me a review/comment/questions e.c.t? Xx


End file.
